Keywords/Root/NetConfig
This object holds all the settings you can find in MA Network Configuration. Children 1. Console : Children (rows) are Console objects, which parameters are: *IPETHERCON1(ETH0) : "192.168.0.1" *DHCPETHERCON1(ETH0) : "No" or "Yes" (only version 3.3 or newer) *IPETHERCON2(ETH1) : "2.0.0.1" *Hostname : "MA 2 Light" (read-only) *MIDITC : "Off" or "TC Slot 2" (slot name) *SMPTETC : "Off" or "TC Slot 1" (slot name) *Version : "3.3.2.2" (read-only) *MemoryComplete/Free : "8133 / 1645 MB" (read-only) *x64 : "No" or "Yes" (read-only) *AnalogOffset : 0 thru 48 *MIDIOffset : -1023 thru 1023 *LinkSpeed : "1000" (read-only) *BridgeMode : "Off" or "Client" or "Server" *BridgeIp : "::" : Console objects have DMXPorts object, with the following parameters: *Type : "Light" (read-only) *XLRA thru XLRF and XLRIn : "Off" or "In 1" thru "In 256" or "Out 1" thru "Out 256" :::("Out" string can contain additional merging information: "LTP" or "HTP" or "LoTP") 2. onPC : Children (rows) are onPC objects, which parameters are: *IP : "192.168.0.2" *Hostname : "PCNAME" (read-only) *MIDITC : "Off" or "TC Slot 2" (slot name) *SMPTETC : "Off" or "TC Slot 1" (slot name) *Version : "3.3.2.2" (read-only) *MemoryComplete/Free : "8133 / 1645 MB" (read-only) *x64 : "No" or "Yes" (read-only) *AnalogOffset : 0 thru 48 *MIDIOffset : -1023 thru 1023 *LinkSpeed : "1000" (read-only) *BridgeMode : "Off" or "Client" or "Server" *BridgeIp : "::" : onPC objects have three DMXPorts objects, with the following parameters: *Type : "Command" or "Fader 1" or "Fader 2" (read-only) *XLRA thru XLRD : "Off" or "In 1" thru "In 256" or "Out 1" thru "Out 256" ::: ("Out" string can contain additional merging information: "LTP" or "HTP" or "LoTP") ::: In case of Command, XLRC is the "In" port. 3. NPU : Children (rows) are NPU objects, which parameters are: *IPETHERCON1(ETH0) : "192.168.0.1" *DHCPETHERCON1(ETH0) : "No" or "Yes" (only version 3.3 or newer) *Hostname : "NPU" (read-only) *SessionMember : "No" or "Yes" *Version : "3.3.2.2" (read-only) *MemoryComplete/Free : "8133 / 1645 MB" (read-only) *x64 : "No" or "Yes" (read-only) *LinkSpeed : "1000" (read-only) NPU objects have DMXPorts object, with the following parameters: *Type : "Light" (read-only) *XLRA thru XLRH : "Off" or "In 1" thru "In 256" or "Out 1" thru "Out 256" :::("Out" string can contain additional merging information: "LTP" or "HTP" or "LoTP") 4. 3D : Children (rows) are Visualizer objects, which parameters are: *IP : "192.168.0.1" *Hostname : "PCNAME" (read-only) *SessionMember : "No" or "Yes" *User : "guest" *Version : "3.3.2.2" (read-only) *MemoryComplete/Free : "8133 / 1645 MB" (read-only) *x64 : "No" or "Yes" (read-only) *LinkSpeed : "1000" (read-only) 5. VPU : Children (rows) are Console objects, which parameters are: *IPETHERCON1(ETH0) : "192.168.0.1" *Hostname : "Video" (read-only) *SessionMember : "No" or "Yes" *Layer : "None" *Content : "" *BackupVPU : "No" or "Yes" *Version : "3.3.2.2" (read-only) *MemoryComplete/Free : "8133 / 1645 MB" (read-only) *x64 : "No" or "Yes" (read-only) *LinkSpeed : "1000" (read-only) 6. NDP Dimmer 7. DMX Node 8. Network Switch 9. Reserved 10. Bridge Macro examples To assign console "MA 2 Light" XLR F to "Out 10 LTP", macro is: Assign Root NetConfig.Console."MA 2 Light".1 /XLRF="Out 10 LTP" Or, if you want to assign all onPC command wing's InPort to Out 3, macro is: Assign Root NetConfig.onPC.*.1 /XLRC="Out 3" Category:Root objects Category:Setup objects